


Sailing through the stars

by hollydermovoi



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollydermovoi/pseuds/hollydermovoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, there was a pirate.</p><p>Well, no, not really. Not yet. </p><p>But on the barren island of Jakku, there was a girl named Rey with the potential to <i>become</i> a pirate and this is her story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sailing through the stars

When Rey was eight years old, her father, who was a captain in His Royal Majesty's Navy had taken her on a scouting expedition towards the Bermuda triangle. Fearing for the safety of his only child, he'd left her on the island of Jakku and would be returing for her shortly.

Unkar Plutt, into whose tender care Rey had been placed, would tell you that her father had sold her and that he'd never return.

On her bad days, Rey feared he was right.

But she knew her father was a man of honor and that he'd sworn to return for her, and return he would. In the meantime, she'd continue to wait in the hull of one of the many wrecks that littered Jakku's beaches. Her ship home was near seaworthy, and Rey, who'd been scavenging the wrecks since her first day, was careful to keep it so. Other wrecks, such as the sloop nearest to the shore, were not near as lucky. You'd have to be mad to steer that heap of garbage through the tumultuous waters that surrounded Jakku.

She'd just started to comb one of the rockier beaches when she heard the horns that signalled a ships approach blow. Heart pounding, she gathered her things and ran towards the shore as swiftly as she could . Of course, the shore closest to port was already full of Jakkus more...enterprising...inhabitants, but that didn't stop her. Quick as monkey, she scaled a close palm tree and pulled an eyeglass she'd scavenged early on out to survey the ship.

The ship was a frigate flying naval colors! Could it be? Had her father finally returned?

The name on the side, the FO _Tie Fighter_ , wasn't one she recognized, but that didn't stop the swell of hope building in her chest. 

She'd been dreaming of a naval ship come to their shores for so long,and she knew that the next few hours were critical. If this ship could navigate the rocky waters with it's surging currents, she could be heading home!

So with bated breath she waited.


End file.
